maawoafandomcom-20200214-history
The Children of the Moon
Originally following the Moon goddess Acquila, the Children of the Moon first named themselves after their goddess and have focused their lives around the moving tides of the planet. When deciding to settle in the middle lands, they had to figure out how they would be able to live with the amount of water that is constantly flowing through the area, thus their architecture and technology is much more advanced than the other races and it is all powered by the water. As their society progressed and they became more technology and science focused, they rejected their God-focused origins and began to believe more in evolution. Introduction The Acquilan people are bipedal and have adapted to their tidal surroundings, growing fins on their bodies and webs between their toes. These adaptations were evolved so that they could survive the frequent flooding of the area. They have unique, tattoo-like markings on their bodies differing from Earth tattoos in that they are there from birth and not put on by a needle and ink. These markings change slightly from generation to generation and illustrate their family history. These people are taller and slimmer than most of the races on the planet, in order to streamline their bodies for swimming. The average height for Acquilans would be 7-8 feet. They live longer lives than the Kai , but have nowhere near the lifespan of the plant-based Children of the Earth, the Ordene. Their lifespan is around that of 150 earth years, with the oldest living up to 200. When they die, the Acquilan people send their bodies out to sea on a slowly dissolving raft so that they can return to where their source of life comes from. The raft eventually dissolves and the body sinks to the bottom of the ocean where it can decay and return to the earth. The Acquilan diet consists mostly of fish and sea plants. They reproduce externally just as Earth fish do: the female lays one or two eggs, which the male must fertilize. The Acquilans are a very social race and trade often with the other races and civilizations of the planet. Being a water-based, seafaring people, it is very easy for them to access the other areas of the planet. They are very smart and therefore pick up on other races' languages quickly. Culture Architecture Since the Children of the Moon base their lives so much around the flowing of the tides, the architecture of the people very much reflects the flowing waters of the planet. They have structures both above and below water. Above water, their structures are tall and sturdy, their bases and supports strong enough to withstand the often changing tides. Being the most technologically advanced of the races, the newer buildings also incorporate water turbines into their design to provide power for the building. The underwater structures are more dome-like in their construction and allow for areas that simulate above-ground living in an underwater setting. Theatre Traditional theatre used to revolve around simply live performance, but as they learned more and became a technology focused society, they started to use these advances in technology to alter their live performance. The new form of theatre now revolves around the use of large screens and laser light shows mixed in with the live performance. The screens that they have created for their unique form of entertainment are large scale, very thin containers of water. The water is then electrically charged and dynamically colored to create visually stunning shows for the audience. Sports Acquilan people excel in water sports such as swimming and diving, but their favorite national sport is a game called Aquaball. Taking place inside a large sphere filled with water, the game is similar to football but underwater. There are two teams placed at either end of the sphere and the point of the game is to take possession of the ball that is floating inside the sphere and get it into the opposing team’s goal. Tackling and blocking is allowed in order to get the ball from the other team. Use of the entire sphere is encouraged to add to the maneuverability of the game. Large stadiums have been constructed in the Acquilan cities around the world so that people may go and watch these games. Cuisine The Acquilan’s specialty are fish-based dishes. Being around water so much, they have a lot of fish to go around, thus they have found all the best ways to cook good fish. Fashion In order to traverse in and be around so much water, the Acquilan’s clothing must be slim-fitting to reduce drag in the water, allowing fast travel. At any time they could decide to hop into the water for a swim, be it to travel, to look for food, or just to hang out with their friends, their clothing must reflect that flexibility. Because of all these factors, their clothes have come to somewhat resemble Earth wetsuits, with the additional feature of being waterproof. Education The children of the moon have a high regard for education, and their schooling is very intensive. To be able to keep up their reputation as the smartest and most advanced race, they have to make sure that all their peoples are well educated. Economy The Acquilan economy revolves mostly around their advanced technologies and their position as a trading hub for the world. Because so much trade goes through their cities, they are the richest of the three nations. There is a large trading hub in the center of the capital city of Ametsal. This is also where the Quilan exchange is located, which keeps track of trading prices across the nation, functioning like the stock market in America. Music/Dance The Acquilans occasionally enjoy dancing while on land, going out to clubs and balls to get their fix, but their real love for dance comes in the form of water dancing. Similar to synchronized swimming, they create elaborate routines that are performed in, around, and underwater. Be it alone, with a partner, or with a group, water dancing is their “cup of tea.” These dances are often performed by individuals or small groups just for fun, but are also used as a ceremonial performance before major events such as games, similar to the national anthem in America. The music is played above water for the audience members watching, as well as played underwater using large, loud speakers so that the performers in the water are able to hear it. Religion The Acquilan people, being a very technology and science based society, do not cling to the mythical beliefs of The Origin of Love . They do believe that the three races stemmed from the "combined gender" children of the sun, earth, and moon, but do not believe that the gods split them in half. They believe that the 3 races separated due to necessity and evolution. They have imitated the original children in scientific experiments and digital recreations, and found that they were not very efficient or useful creatures. By evolving into a separate state, the children became much more independent and efficient. There are those in the Acquilan race who do believe in The Origin of Love wholeheartedly, but they are outnumbered by those who do not. Politics The Acquilans have what most would consider the most “formal” government on this planet. Being a trade heavy nation, they need rules in place to keep the merchants and traders safe and doing business fairly. There are many laws to deter stealing, keep prices in check, stop pirating, and to punish those who break these laws. This laws are overseen by a ruling body of people voted in by the people. Places of Interest Ametsal- The Capital City Ametsal is the capital city of the Acquilan nation. Created as a grand city that will float upon the moving waters, yet stay anchored in the same spot. These qualities reflect the flexibility and strength of the Acuilan people. Folami- The Coast City Folami is the largest coastal city in the Acquilan nation. Located in the northern part of the nation, it is the Acquilan stronghold in the north and is also the Northern end of the Origin transport line. Because it is easy to transport to, Folami is home to the largest Acquilan college, Acquantic, and a gathering place of all races. Kai often travel here to study at Acquantic. The Colonies Smaller colonial cities have sprung up across the Acquilan nation. They are small, floating cities which often help provide vegetation for the rest of the nation. Their underwater portions contain turbines which help power their small outposts. People of Interest Mother Kiki The most popular performer among the Kai, Mother Kiki is a dance music artist. While her main focus is dance music, she also creates different forms of music besides just dance, such as jazz, country, and rock. The Kai love how varied her music is because they are able to dance to it in many different ways to exhibit different emotions. Mother Kiki’s stage shows are extremely elaborate and are more akin to musicals than they are concerts. She also is widely known for her unique fashion sense, ranging from Kai couture for public appearances, to more casual dress for when she is just hanging out in cities and in her home town of Folami. Irene Karinina Irene is one of the most beautiful women in the city of Ametsal. She moves in an extremely graceful manner and is very seductive. This, however, is a cover for her real personality. She is one of the most dangerous women in the city and has used her beauty to work her way to the top levels of the Acquilan government. Irene is not someone who you want to get on the wrong side of.